Sweet as Apple Pie
by eleventhdoctor'sgal
Summary: Sgt Tamora Calhoun decides to make Fix-It Felix something special for their wedding anniversary... but will it all go to plan?


It was closing time at Mr Litwak's arcade. All the games could now relax for the night. Many of the arcade characters were exhausted after doing a full day's playing. The majority headed over to _Burger Time _for dinner, while others headed over to _Tapper's _to get a well deserved root beer.

Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, who was the hero of _Hero's Duty_ couldn't get away from her game fast enough. It was her one year wedding anniversary with Fix-It Felix, the hero of the game _Fix-It Felix Jr. _Since the incident in the Nesquik sand she had strong feelings for the small handyman, but kept them hidden until Turbo was destroyed and _Sugar Rush_ was saved from cybug destruction.

She could remember the wedding day. How she was dressed up in silk and wore an elegant glimmering headband, while looking down at her husband, so handsome in his tuxedo and so proud. Tamora never thought she would be this happy again, but it had happened and for that she was eternally grateful.

Now for their wedding anniversary Tamora wanted to do something special for her husband. It wasn't fair that he seemed to cook all of the time, although she desperately tried, she just couldn't do it. Felix understood and he was more than happy to do the cooking for them, after all his wife had a hard job, commanding soldiers and shooting bugs all day. But now, it was time for change.

As soon as the closing of the arcade was announced, she jumped onto her hover board and made way to the game's exit, her soldiers shouting after her, "Happy anniversary Sarge! Hope you and Felix have a good one!"

"Thanks," she replied, a smile breaking out onto her face.

She flew towards Game Central Station and got off at the main terminal. Everyone was making their way to different games, meeting their friends and just generally having a good time. Tamora made her way to the entrance of _Fix-It Felix Jr, _but could not find her husband waiting for her anywhere.

"Hi, Tammy Jean," a familiar voice said.

She turned round and looked down. There was her husband, standing there with a bunch of red roses and a teddy bear.

"Fix-It," She replied. "Is there any reason you're holding roses and a teddy bear in your arms?"

"Golly, Tammy I didn't think that you would be one to forget," Felix murmured, flushing a deep red.

"I'm kidding Fix-It," She laughed, pulling the handyman up to her level and pressing her lips against his in a kiss full of passion. "Happy anniversary."

"You remembered," Felix replied.

"Of course I did, dummy," Tamora teased. "You think I would forget the anniversary of one of the happiest days of our lives? Now come on soldier, take me home."

After the failed attempt of Felix carrying his wife over the threshold on their wedding day, he decided it would be better if they took the train into his game.

"Your carriage awaits, Madam," Felix bowed, as he took Tamora's hand and led her.

"Aww, why are you so sweet, Fix-It?"

"Because I love you and I want to take care of you."

"You already take care of me, Fix-It and now I want to do something for you."

They arrived back in Niceland and immediately went back to Felix's apartment within the penthouse. As soon as they were in the door, Felix grabbed his wife by the hand so hard that she almost fell, but Felix caught her and swooped her into a romantic kiss.

"I like to be spontaneous," Felix beamed, gazing lovingly into his wife's eyes. "I'm so glad I married you."

Like a gentleman he helped Tamora back up, although she was strong enough to do it on her own. He led her to the couch, where she sat down. Felix then proceeded to climb on top of her and kiss her romantically. To keep him from obscuring his view he removed his hat and for comfort, removed his magic golden hammer, placing both objects on the coffee table. He then returned to kissing his wife.

"Fix-It," Tamora said, breathless between kisses. "Can you slow down a little? We're not in any rush."

"You're right, Tammy," Felix replied while planting kiss on her neck. "But I have been waiting all day for you and now I can't wait any longer."

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Give me two shakes," Felix smiled, planting a kiss on his wife's nose.

He jumped to the door and answered it. It was Gene.

"It's Gene!" Felix cried.

"Hello Felix," Gene said, surprised at Felix's vibrant reaction.

"Tamora is here," Felix explained.

"Hello Tamora."

"Hi Gene. Nice to see you dropping by."

Gene put his head round the door as he greeted the handyman's wife.

"You don't mind if I steal your man for a little while? We have a little special something for him."

"No, go ahead," Tamora smiled. "I need to get changed out of this armour anyway."

"I won't be long honeybunches," Felix beamed, as he blew his wife a kiss and left with Gene.

The door closed and Tamora realised that her husband had left his golden hammer behind. She waited five minutes. He didn't return for it. It was then she decided that this was her opportune moment to make something for her husband on this important day.

She went to the bedroom and was relieved when she took the armour off which weighed her down. It was exchanged for comfortable khaki trousers and a black tank top. Now dressed more comfortably, she was ready to prepare a special treat for Felix.

Going into the kitchen she took a cook book out of the cupboard and flicked through it for pie recipes. Felix loved pies and would always be rewarded at the end of the game with a pie cooked for him by Mary, one of the residents of Niceland. Tamora was slightly envious of Mary and the other Nicelanders who could whip up something delicious so effortlessly. Now it was her turn to try.

She flicked through the book and her finger finally landed on a recipe for apple pie. Perfect. She took an apron out of the kitchen drawer and tied it around her waist. She laughed at herself, looking ridiculous with this pink apron over her army inspired casual wear. Still, at least it would keep her from getting any stains on her clothes.

Looking at the recipe, she gathered all the necessary ingredients, which surprisingly were all in the cupboard (of course since Felix's favourite food was pie, the elements to create it would of course be all stocked up).

Tamora followed the recipe religiously, ensuring everything she was doing was being done right. Soon she found herself in a right old mess, with flour everywhere and she was fighting cling film off her sticky fingers.

Then it was time to put the pie in the oven. She admitted it did look like a lamentable mess, however that may all change when it was cooked.

She set the timer for 25 minutes when the pie would hopefully be all nice and golden brown. In that time she had a quick shower, changed back into the casual clothes and sat down reading a horror novel. While she was trying to focus reading the words on the page she felt her eyes start to close on themselves. It was then she realised just how truly exhausted she was. Forgetting all about the apple pie, she put the book down and fell fast asleep.

She awoke to a burning smell and the sound of the fire alarm going off.

"Shoot!" Tamora yelled, as she realised about the forgotten treat she was preparing for her husband.

She hoped that Felix had not heard the fire alarm and while learning that he was not coming back up yet, was desperately seeking a way in which to fix the damage that had been done. Quickly slipping on oven gloves, she opened the oven door to be greeted with a cloud of smoke.

"Oh – great!" She sighed, as she juggled the burned pie.

She placed it on the table and sighed despairingly at the mess in front of her.

"Perfect! Just perfect! How am I going to fix this before Felix gets home?"

She looked over to the table and remembered her husband had left his golden hammer behind. A sneaky smile formed on her lips, as she picked up the object from the coffee table.

"Thanks, Felix. I can have fun with this."

Tamora touched the burning oven with the hammer and just like that the oven returned to its normal, sparkly clean state. She then tapped the blaring fire alarm and in a matter of moments, it stopped and there was silence.

"Now, there's one more thing I have to fix –"

She looked at the sorry excuse for an apple pie.

"And it's you. Felix will never know."

As soon as the hammer touched the pie, it turned from a crumbling black disaster to a beautiful golden brown treat.

Tamora placed the pie on a tray, along with two forks and made two coffees (luckily she knew how to make those easily!) She took the tray over to the table and put the hammer back in the right place just as Felix came in.

"Boy, Mary can talk for Niceland!" Felix laughed, as he closed the door behind him. "Sorry I took so long, but you know Mary, she's always hospitable with her food!"

He saw his wife standing proudly beside a home baked apple pie.

"Honey is that –"

"Yup," Tamora's face broke out into a grin. "I thought I would take the initiative and wish you a happy anniversary."

"Oh sweetheart, I love you," Felix smiled as he walked over to his wife and hugged her legs. Tamora knelt down and drew her husband in for a long-awaited kiss, which he returned with great affection. She then handed a fork to Felix, after which he took a slice out of the pie which had been so adoringly made for him.

"Mmm, apple!" Felix mused, savouring the slice he was eating. "My favourite flavour! It's so sweet. Oh darling, you're as sweet as this apple pie!"

Tamora laughed and she took her own fork and helped him to finish it off. She glanced at the hammer beside him which lay so innocently on the table, as if it had never moved. He would never know...


End file.
